


Patience

by ShortAlex



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Lexa, Alpha/Alpha sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Omega!Clarke, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, alpha!anya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortAlex/pseuds/ShortAlex
Summary: Lexa and Anya are roomates at college.  Anya is a sexual deviant of sorts but Lexa has never fucked an alpha (or anyone for that matter) and Anya wants to change that.





	Patience

“Anya, your roommate…?”

Anya shrugged and grunted nonchalantly as she undid her belt.

Clarke whispered firmly, “You know it’s kinda college sex etiquette to not fuck when your roommate is five feet away”

“She is a heavy sleeper.  Sleeps through my crap all the time.”

 

That was a lie and Anya knew it.

Lexa was not a heavy sleeper.  

She woke to noises she could never un-hear.  Noises that told her that Anya was absolutely nailing a girl and they were both loving it.  

Lexa carefully looked at her watch in the refracted light from the windows, it was 11:13pm - just...wonderful!  

Rolling onto her back carefully, Lexa made sure to not make any noise AND to keep her eyes very tightly shut.  She would never be able to look at Anya the same if she saw the debaucheries being carried out less than her body-length away from her bed.

She wanted to look though...so she cracked one eye open.  Just for a few seconds.

 

Anya leant down, kissed the girl’s soft lips before moving to her neck to take a piece of the soft skin between her teeth and continued to thrust firmly into her.  The alpha’s back burned as this omega clawed at her skin with each combined thrust and firm bite or nibble. 

‘This girl would take my knot so nicely.’ 

This thought spurred a flurry of harder thrusts; Anya moved her hands to the girl’s hips and gripped tightly to keep her still.

 

Pleasure and pain seemed to be this girls’ weakness and Anya exploited that every chance she got.  Firm nibbles. Smooth slaps. Forceful thrusts.

Lexa couldn't believe the things she could hear coming from just five feet away.  Closing her eyes again didn't do much - her imagination just took over.

 

Lexa woke up, the shower was running and that girl was still in Anya’s bed.  Still half naked and now awake. She knew that ignoring the blonde girl would be so rude and kind of inhuman, so Lexa settled on a simple question, “How did you meet Anya?”

 

Clarke wondered whether it would have been fair to say that they had met at this super dark and grungy club and ended up fucking less than an hour later, so she told a white lie “I met Anya at the library.”

It was kind of true, she had seen Anya at the library a lot - with a little bit of eye-fucking going on.  But they hadn't met officially until that club 12 hours ago.

“I didn’t believe that Anya actually studied.  You just proved me wrong.”

Anya stepped out from the bathroom with a towel around her waist and another smaller one hanging around her neck, “Lex, when you are at the library it is not normal for you to go so you can look at pretty girls.  I, however, go to the library almost exclusively for that reason. It motivates me.”

“How?”

“It motivates me to finish my work so I can do one of two things.  Go home and jack off. Or, see if the pretty girl in question is interested.”

“Right.  That enough for me to hear” Lexa declared, putting on her headphones, “I'm gonna work now.”

“Lexa is a pretty girl.” Clarke realised what she said, right after she said it.  Like in a kids movie, Clarke slapped her hand across her mouth like it would erase her words from history.

Anya winked at Clarke, “It’s alright, I know she is.”

The relaxed way that Anya responded to that, spurred Clarke to ask “Have you and Anya ever…?”

“Once.” Lexa said.

Clarke’s eyes opened further, “Sorry... I didn't realise you could still hear.”

Lexa smiled, but didn't turn to the pair behind her, “I appreciate the compliment too, Clarke.”

Anya smiled as she remembered that morning, “I was teasing Lexa because she hadn't been fucked before, or fucked before.  This smokin’ alpha has been popping knots for 7 years, been on a college campus for almost 2 years and never been with someone.  Although, that may be partially m fault because I never made a move”

 

*

 

Lexa would not be able to look at Anya the same way after this.  

And that was okay.  

In fact, It was great.  

 

“What’s the matter?  You never been fucked by an alpha before?”

Lexa shook her head.

“Ever fucked an alpha?”

Lexa shook her head again. 

Anya sighed, “Well get over here then.”

Lexa’s eyes widened.  But, she felt a familiar pang in her crotch that told her that she wanted this, even if it felt somewhat weird to want to be with her friend.

 

Lexa slid off her bed, took three paces and climbed up onto Anya’s bed.  She crossed her legs and just looked at Anya. 

This wasn't how she pictured losing her virginity.

Firstly, to an alpha.

Secondly, at 9 am on a Wednesday.

Thirdly, to her roommate.

 

“So...do you want me to take off my-”

“Woah-woah-woah, you didn't think we were gonna fuck just like that?”

Lexa shrugged.

“I appreciate the enthusiasm to get shit done.  And I may be a VERY sexual being, but that’s not how this will work.  We let it happen, okay? This was just my twisted way of staking my claim.”

Lexa nodded and leant her back against the wall, “Alpha’s don’t usually claim other alphas, An”.

“Weirder things have happened.  Besides, I know you look at me, Lexa.  I know there must be times where you are looking at me and just want it.”

Lexa’s cheeks warmed and so did her ears.  The warmth didn’t spare any part of her body and Anya laughed.

“I look at you too”, this made Lexa smile, “At the gym, I see you and your skin is just glistening and I can only imagine you in my bed all sweaty because of me and not that weight set.  And weeks ago, this girl came to my room and I know you were awake even if you tried to hide it. I saw the shadow of that little bump in your sheets.”

Lexa looked Anya directly in the eyes and cocked an eyebrow, feeling a little more confident, “Little?”

Anya winked, “Well its so far away...I can't possibly gauge size correctly without a close up look” 

Lexa scoffed, “With all these girls you bring back, I thought that you would be well versed in gauging that by now.  At least some of them must be alphas.”

“Some.  But not here, here it has been the same girl.”

“Thought you must have had a very specific type.”

“Oh, I do.   _ Badass _ girls.  Alpha, Beta or Omega, doesn’t matter.”

 

Over the week after that conversation, Anya made sure to leave as little to the imagination as possible.  Constantly donning that two towel combo that just hid the parts that Lexa longed to see in person. And to make Lexa blush at least once a day.

From using a towel that is just a bit too small and thin to sit around in after a shower to making as many sexual innuendos (or in-your-end-os) as possible.

_____

 

“Trust me.” Anya said softly, reaching out to Lexa.  

 

Lexa took Anya’s hand and pulled her closer; they pressed their foreheads together and she kept hold of Anya’s left hand.  The veins on Anya’s hands shifted and rolled under Lexa’s thumb as she traced them - she had hard callouses too. Another thing they had in common.  Lexa smiled and pressed down on the most prominent vein that trailed up Anya’s hand and then further up her arm. She followed this vein with her thumb and then used her imagination to follow where it might have gone after it disappeared from sight.

 

Anya closed her eyes and allowed Lexa to explore; such an inherently innocent touch of the arm fuelled Anya’s desire.  She wanted so much more. She knew Lexa did too. 

 

Anya hooker her thumb and index finger behind Lexa’s jaw and pressed their lips together.  Anya moved slowly but with purpose. Each gentle nip of Lexa’s lower lip pulled the perfect sounds from her lips; sometimes it wasn't a moan but more of a whine.  When shifting positions, Anya’s hands would brush up on the other alpha’s crotch. It was becoming harder to avoid as they moved progressively closer each time.

 

Anya moved forward until Lexa was forced to hold onto her to stay relatively upright.  She reached down between their bodies and slipped her hand up the leg of Lexa’s sleep shorts.

“Wait-stop.  I'm not ready, An.” She breathed, “Not yet.”

Anya removed her hand and opened her arms, “That’s okay, come here?”

Lexa accepted, “But I want to do something with you...” 

“Touch yourself?” Anya said, smiling as she guided the alpha’s hands to her distended sleep shorts.

 

Lexa leaned further back into Anya’s body.

 

“Can you…?”

“You have to use your words, Lex.”

“Can you touch yourself, too?”

Anya pressed a kiss to Lexa’s temple, “You gotta get off me first, little alpha.”

Lexa complied and sat next to Anya against the wall, “I'm not little.”

Anya shucked her sleep shorts completely off and held her cock upright from the base, “Relativity, baby.”  Anya pulled at Lexa’s jaw with her free hand and kissed the girl beside her; the silent affirmation that it was okay to touch themselves.  She moved her hand up and down, twisting at the tip - every few pumps she stayed at the head of her cock and worked it with a firm grip as she held Lexa close with her teeth around a plump lower lip.

 

Lexa kept her eyes firmly on Anya’s cock; the way the alpha’s skin would move with her fist.  Precum beaded at the tip. Lexa stopped pumping her own cock so vigorously because she could feel that her orgasm wouldn't be far off.  She was too quick. 

 

Anya felt a hand trailing up her thigh.   Explorative fingertips tickled at the join between her pelvis and thigh; she rhythmically tensed her thighs and moaned a little harder.  The explorative hand became bolder and reached closer to the base of her cock. 

 

It was the most innocent touch that Anya had felt in a long time, but it was also the touch that fuelled her desire the most.

 

Transparent-but-still-opaque roped of cum spurted from the head of her cock - Lexa’s hand retracted a few inches as the alpha’s cock spasmed and cum gathered at the base of Anya’s cock.  The alpha grabbed Lexa’s hand, not letting her move too far away, and rested it back on her thigh. Her hand twitched with each spasm and held Lexa’s hand tighter. 

 

Lexa kissed Anya’s cheek softly, “That was awesome.”

“Orgasms are always better when I know someone is watching.” Anya breathed heavily, “Especially...when they are as hot as you are.” Anya opened her eyes and looked Lexa over, expecting roped of cum to be on her body too.  But there were none. Just a twitching cock that looked so beautifully hard. 

 

“You stopped?”

Lexa’s cheeks warmed.  They both smiled and Lexa didn’t have to say a word.  She moved her fingertip around between the pools of cum on Anya’s lower belly, moving the little globs playfully until Anya took her hand gently.  Anya licked the cum off Lexa’s fingertip, sucking that finger in true blowjob fashion.

 

Lexa moaned.  It was only a finger but as Anya’s tongue moved around her finger she could only imagine how that mouth would feel around her cock.  Undoubtedly better than a lubed up hand. Lexa closed her eyes and groaned. Her core muscles tightened as Anya’s smooth tongue weaved up and down along her finger - Lexa closed her eyes tighter.  

 

Anya seized the opportunity.  She trailed a single index finger down Lexa’s torso, right down the middle and stopped when she met a well-kept bush of hair.  Lexa’s hips bucked up as if Anya had robbed her of something. 

 

Anya smiled, “Such a cute little alpha.” she kissed Lexa’s temple again, then her cheek and neck before wrapping a hand around the base of Lexa’s shaft, “You would look so nice with my cock inside you.”

Lexa whined and wrinkled her eyebrows.  Her whole body warmed to Anya’s touch, each little kiss felt like a whole new thing and only made her want the alpha more.  

The alpha smiled and took the head of Lexa’s cock between her lips.  She reached down with her tongue and pressed up on the underside; Lexa’s hands were grabbing at thin air until they found Anya’s head.  She weaved her fingers through Anya’s braids and followed with each bob of her head. 

 

This was so much better than a lubed up fist.  

 

In Lexa’s mind, she grabbed Anya’s head more firmly and repeatedly thrusted into Anya’s mouth.  Thats all she could think about. 

Lexa opened her eyes.  Anya shifted back a little so she could watch her cock disappear and then reappear.  

 

Lexa’s moans disappeared and became more like silent screams and heavy breathing.  Her thighs tensed, core and hands tightened too as Anya’s smooth mouth brought her closer and closer.  

“An, I'm gonna cum”

Lexa tried to pull Anya’s head away from her cock, but Anya did not move away.  Instead, she moved faster and focussed her lips and tongue on the head of Lexa’s cock.  Sucking harder and moving quicker. Anya wrapped the flat of her hand around the bade of Lexa’s dick to hold her in place.  Lexa’s abs rippled faster and with less rhythm. 

  
Anya felt Lexa’s cock spasm first, then the heavy breathing stopped and a familiar warm salty taste met her tongue at the tip of Lexa’s cock.  

 

“Fuck!” Lexa breathed

Anya wiped at her mouth with the back of her forearm, “There’s more where that came from, little alpha.”

“I'm not little” Lexa breathed, “Come on.  Im like an inch smaller than you.” 

Anya smiled and kissed Lexa, on the lips.  Tangs of saltiness lingered on Anya’s lips and tongue as their lips moved against each other.  

 

“I wanna make you feel that good, Anya.”

“Not tonight.  Next time...you need to sleep now.”

Lexa couldn’t protest before Anya pulled her down to the pillow and she fell asleep.  

 

Next time.

  
  


*

“Was that blonde just a rouse to get me?”

“I can get two birds with one stone.  Maybe three.”

“What does that mean?”

“Patience, little alpha.”


End file.
